Horde
thumb|400px|Die Fahne der HordeDie Horde (oder früher Horde der Orcs) ist ein Bündnis oder viel mehr ein Zweckbündnis zwischen Orcs, Verlassenen, Tauren, Dunkelspeertrollen und Blutelfen. Die Goblins stoßen mit Cataclysm dazu. Geschichte der Horde Die Horde wurde als Pakt der damals noch braunhäutigen Orcclans gegründet. Doch es gab ein dunkles Geheimnis. Kil'jaeden nahm in den Geistern der Orcschamanen die Gestalt verschiedener Ahnen an. Er überzeugte die Orcs, die Draenei, ihre friedlichen Nachbarn, seien Feinde. Die Orcs griffen im Glauben, den Willen ihrer Ahnen zu erfüllen, die unvorbereiteten Armeen der Draenei an, unter anderem in der Stadt Shattrath, in der Totenstadt Auchindoun oder in ihrem größten Heiligtum, dem Tempel von Karabor. Doch die Orcs bemerkten, dass ihren Schamanen die Elementarmagie fehlte. Das war das Werk der Ahnen, die hoch empört waren, weil die Orcs Kil'jaeden für die Ahnen hielt. Ner'zhul, der oberste Schamane, der sich neue Arten der Kriegskunst ausdenken musste, begründete die Klasse und die Magie der Hexenmeister. Deswegen wurden die Draenei vertrieben. Die Draenei reisten nach Norden, nach Nethersturm, und stahlen einen der Satteliten von der Festung der Stürme, die Exodar. Ihr altes Raumschiff war in Nagrand abgestürzt und bildete den Osho'gun, den schamanistischen Berg der Orcs, in dem sich der Schutzgeist der Draenei, der Naaru K'ure, verbarg. Als die Draenei besiegt waren, schlachtete sich die Horde durch Arrakoa und Auchenai, Draenei in Auchindoun. Doch die Horde brauchte einen Führer. Ner'zhul machte sich gerade dazu bereit, den zu wählen, als es geschah. Ner'zhul reiste zum Osho'gun, um die Ahnen zu befragen. Und die offenbarten ihm, dass Kil'jaeden ihn und sein Volk verriet. Doch sein machthungriger Schüler Gul'dan bemerkte die Offenbarung der Ahnen und witterte seine Chance, an noch mehr Macht, noch mehr Magie zu kommen. Er erzählte Kil'jaeden, was er gesehen hatte, und Kil'jaeden entzog Ner'zhul quasi über Nacht die Lebenskraft und aus reinem und lies ihn aus reinem Desinteresse am Leben. Die Magie der Hexenmeister hatte aber schlechte Wirkung auf die Welt der Orcs, Draenor, und die Orcs selber. Die Orcs wurden grünhäutig. Und die Welt wurde zu einer Landschaft aus Wüsten, Verderbten Tälern und zugespitzte Gipfel. Nur Nagrand überlebte einigermaßen. Der Nachbarwald - Terrokar - war weniger glimpflich davongekommen. Gul'dan musste einen speziellen Plan entwickeln. Das dunkle Portal war geboren. Die Peons - Arbeiter - aller Clans bauten einen gewaltigen Torbogen mitten in die östliche Ödnis der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel. Gul'dan erbat Kil'jaeden um Macht im Kampf für die Orcs. Der Dämonenlord schickte Mannoroth, einen Offizier der Legion, um den Orcs sein Blut zu trinken zu geben. Jedoch hatte weder Gul'dan noch Kil'jaeden mit Ner'zhuls Eingreifen gerechnet. Ner'zhul schrieb an Durotan vom Frostwolfclan, er solle das Blut auf keinen Fall trinken. Durotan hielt sich daran. Der beste Freund des Frostwolfclans, der Windklauenclan, lehnte das Blut ebenfalls ab. Und Orgrim Doomhammer vom Doomhammerclan. Er sagte, was sein Kriegshäuptling - ein bulliger, dummer Orc namens Blackhand Senior - genieße, will er nicht haben. Doch in Wirklichkeit misstraute er Gul'dan. Der Erste Krieg (Warcraft: Orcs and Humans) Als Gul'dan und der Menschenmagier Medivh auf der anderen Seite, in Azeroth, das Portal öffneten, marschierte die Horde hindurch. Die Legion hatte der Orchorde mit Dämonenblut einen Blutrausch eingeflößt, mit dem sie das Reich Sturmwind vernichteten. Gul'dan fiel in ein langanhaltendes Koma, da er in Medivhs Körper war - er hatte Kontakt zu Sargeras - während dieser von der Halborcassasine Garona, seinem Schüler Khadgar und seinem Jugendfreund Anduin Lothar getötet worden war. Der erste Krieg dauerte drei Jahre. Llane Wrynn wurde getötet und die Horde zerstörte Sturmwind. Der Zweite Krieg (Warcraft II) Niederlage der Horde Orgrim Doomhammer war der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Er schaffte es, die Amanitrolle unter Zul'jin auf seine Seite zu bringen. Die Horde wird in Arathi jedoch kurz aufgehalten. Die Horde teilte sich auf und der Löwenanteil zog mit Doomhammer und Trolllord Zul'jin gegen die Hochelfen auf der Halbinsel Quel'thalas. Zwar waren die Elfen selbstsicher, aber nur, bevor der Hexenmeister Gul'dan die gewaltigen Grenzsteine von Quel'thalas umfunktionierte und den ersten Altar der Stürme baute. Nun war der Weg nach Quel'thalas frei, aber die Allianz, die den Plan erkannt hatte, preschte hinter ihnen her.thumb|336px|So könnte der Einmarsch der Horde ausgesehen haben: Rend Schwarzfaust mit Zul'jin vorne, Gul'dan hinten, der einzige Schamane, Zuluhed, in der Mitte. Hier fehlt allerdings Doomhammer. So war der Kriegshäuptling gezwungen, sich an den Drachenmalclan zu wenden. Die Drachenmalorcs hatten große Macht gesammelt. Zum einen hatten bis auf Eisenschmiede alle Festungen der Zwerge dem Ansturm der Drachenmalorcs nicht widerstehen. Zum anderen hatten die Orcs Alexstrasza, Königin der Rotdrachen, in ihre Gewalt bringen. Die Rotdrachen, gezwungen zu dienen, haben den Orcs geholfen. Dennoch gelang es der Allianz, die Horde in der letzten Schlacht zu schlagen. Zwar gelang es Doomhammer, den Allianzfürsten Anduin Lothar zu töten, doch wurde er selbst so verletzt, dass er für den Paladin Turalyon eine leichte Beute war. Doomhammer kam zuerst in Gefangenschaft in der Unterstadt von Lordaeron; dann entkam er in einer aufsehenerrengenden Flucht, wurde erneut eingekerkert - und entkam erneut. Die Horde verlor sich und wurde in Internierungslager geführt. Doomhammer starb bei der Belagerung eines Lagers im Arathihochland und ließ seinen Hammer fallen. Thrall nahm seine Rüstung und den Schicksalshammer an sich und gründete eine Siedlung, die zu Ehren von Doomhammer Hammerfall getauft wurde. Flucht der Horde Doch der zweite Krieg war noch nicht vorbei: Die Allianz folgte der Horde durch das dunkle Portal. Ner'zhul hatte den Plan, andere Welten zu erschließen, um die Horde - und sich - zu retten. Dazu benutzte er Mitglieder des Schattenrats. Untote. Die ersten Todesritter, darunter deren Anführer Teron Blutschatten. Teron schaffte es durch das Portal und stahl zusammen mit Orchexenmeistern und Todesschwinge, mit dem er einen Pakt, freien Durchlass für Dracheneier, ausgehandelt hatte, drei mächtige Gegenstände: Aus Dalaran das "Auge von Dalaran", aus dem Reich Alterac das Buch des Medivh und aus der Gruft von Sargeras dessen Zepter. Damit konnte Ner'zhul im Schwarzen Tempel ein Portal öffnen, dass ihn und seine Getreuen in ein Raumloch führte, in dem Kil'jaeden schon auf sein altes Opfer wartete... Der Dritte Krieg (Warcraft III) thumbThrall ist der neue Kriegshäuptling. Und die Amanitrolle sind der Horde untreu geworden und ausgetreten, nachdem ihre Festung Zul'Aman stand. Er führte die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern und geleitete sie auf Geheiß des bekehrten Medivh nach Kalimdor. Dabei nahm er Sen'jins Dunkelspeere mit, die er auf einer Inselgruppe in der Nähe des Mahlstroms - möglicherweise die Verlorenen Inseln, auf denen auch die Goblins stranden - trifft. Der Dritte Krieg tobte vor allem zwischen Blackrockorcs, der Geißel, der Brennenden Legion und dem Menschenkönigreich Lordaeron. Thrall wurde erst beteiligt, als die brennende Legion Azeroth angriff. Davor hatten sich Thrall Cairne Bluthuf und seine Tauren der Horde angeschlossen, aus Dank für seine Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Zentauren. Thralls Kampfgefährte Grom Hellscream (Deutsch: Grom Höllenschrei) war im Norden, im Eschental. Dort verfiel er erneut der Teufelsenergie und trinkt abermals das Blut des Mannoroth. Bei der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wurde der Weltbaum zwar zerstört und die Orcs, Trolle und Tauren zwar stark dezimiert, doch konnte Thrall mit Sen'jins Sohn Vol'jin sowie Cairne Bluthuf nach Süden zurückkehren und die Städte Orgrimmar, Donnerfels und die Siedlungen auf den Echoinseln. Zalazane jedoch verriet Vol'jin und die Trolle kamen an die Küste, um die Stadt Sen'jin zu gründen. Vol'jin verfrachtete die Hauptstadt nach Sen'jin und den Regierungssitz in die Stadt Orgrimmar. Im Land Durotar kam eine Periode relativen Friedens auf, der nur von einem Angriff von Admiral Prachtmeer gestört wurde. Seine eigene Tochter verriet ihn um des Friedens willen und der Mok'nathal Rexxar schaffte es an der Seite des Dunkelspeertrolls Rokhan, den Admiral, einen großen Paladin, zu töten. Der Dritte Krieg war zu Ende. Prachtmeers Garnisonen nisteten sich noch in Burg Tiragarde ein, wurden aber mit Cataclysm von Nordwachtsoldaten verdrängt. Der Vierte Krieg (World of Warcraft) left|thumbThrall regiert immer noch. Die Blutelfen und Sylvanas' Verlassenen waren der Horde beigetreten. Sobald Todesschwinge seine Wut auf Azeroth loslässt (Cataylsm), werden die Goblins sich in den Reihen der Horde einfinden. Die Führer der Horde Die Führer der Orcs / Kriegshäuptlinge der Horde Thrall Thrall ist der Sohn von Durotan. Er ist von Aedelas Schwarzmoor gefangen genommen worden. Thrall muss von den Spielern befreit werden - in den Höhlen der Zeit. Garrosh Höllenschrei Garrosch - Sohn von Grommash - wird seid Cataclysm Führer der Orcs und Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Die Verlassenen Sylvanas Windläufer Sylvanas ist die Führerin der Untoten und ist bekannt als dunkle Fürstin. Varimathras Varimathras ist ein Schreckenslord und war der Berater von Sylvanas und ist ein Verräter. Er war am Putsch von Unterstadt beteiligt - der scheiterte wohin er von Thrall, Sylvanas und einigen Soldaten in den Wirbelden Nether Geschickt wurde. Tauren Cairne Bluthuf Cairne ist Schamanenkönig und Häuptling der Bluthufe. Er wird von Garrosh Höllschrei, der wiederum von Magatha Grimmtotem überlistet wurde, getötet. Bain Bluthuf Bain ist Cairnes Sohn und übernimmt die Führung im Stamm der Tauren, nach dem Tod seines Vaters, welcher von Garrosh getötet wurde. Trolle Sen'jin Vol'jins Vater schloss sich Thrall auf den Inseln in der Mitte des Meeres an. Er betrat das Schiff nicht - er starb dort und übertrug die Herrschaft an: Vol'jin Vol'jin ist Schattenjäger. Er ist auf den Echo-Inseln anzutreffen. Blutelfen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer Kael'thas führte die Blutelfen aus der Allianz. Lor'themar Theron Lor'themar ist Herrscher der Blutelfen - und zwar der aktuelle. Er war einst während des Zweiten Kriegs gegen die Horde bei den Waldläufern von Silbermond tätig. Goblins von Kezan Die Goblins werden von Handelsprinz Gallywix geführt, dem verhasstesten Herrscher Azeroths. Aufgrund seiner Versklavung weiter Teile des Volkes und seinem Schleimbeutelcharakter ist er nicht das, was man 'sonderlich beliebt' nennen kann. Treue und Untreue von Völkern der Horde Unterarten der Orcs Unterarten der Trolle da:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde no:Horden pl:Horde pt-br:Horda Kategorie:Horde *